Inside Seddie's Mind
by SeddieLuver98
Summary: What the iCarly characters are thinking during the Seddie epsiodes ONE SHOTS


**AN: Heyy! This is my first story, well really it's a bunch of one shots, it's pretty much inside the characters minds for all the Seddie episodes! Starting with iKiss, and ending with iLove You! I hope you like them! **

_Sam's POV_

I'm going to kill Freddie! Sure, I put a dead fish in his locker, but that's what I do! But he went and handcuffed me to Gibby! He ran to Carly's place. Grr I hate that he's in love with Carly so much! It makes me sick! And I'm not jealous! Well, maybe a little. But that doesn't mean I like him, does it? I run up the stairs, but not as fast as usually considering I'm cuffed to GIBBY! I open Carly's door, but the chain stops it from opening, "Open The Door!" "Call the police!" Freddie says. "Open this door!" I scream. "Leave me alone Sam! We're even!" I rip the chain off the door. "Come here Benson!" he backs up with the look of fear on his face. "You handcuffed her to Gibby?" Carly asks. "She put a dead fish in my locker!" he says. "Gibby's way worse than a dead fish!" I say. "My mom thinks I'm awesome!" Gibby says. Like who cares! "Give me the key!" I scream at him. "Give her the key!" Carly then says. "Only if she promises-" He's cut off by me screaming and running after him "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "AAAHHHH!" he tries to get away. But he and I both know that's not going to happen. I chase him around the kitchen and pin him on the table. "Ow! My arm!" he says, what a wuss. "Where's the key!" I yell at him. "In my front pants pocket, left side!" He says. "Get the key out of his pocket!" I say to Carly, "Okay." She says just about to reach and grab it and she backs away and says "Eww, no" "Just let me up and I'll give you the key!" he says. "PLEASE!" Gibby screams! I let go of Freddie, he reaches in his pocket, grabs the key, "Now unlock me" and unlocks us. My hand is free, but the key is still in the cuff and the cuff is still on Gibby. Gibby screams and runs from the apartment. "Like Gibby's therapist didn't have enough to deal with!" Carly says. I grab Freddie by the collar of his shirt. For some weird reason when I touch Freddie, I feel all tingly, I wonder if he feels the same. "Oh come on, you put a dead fish in my locker, I handcuffed you to Gibby! We're even!" he says to me. "Yay, who wants lemonade?" Carly says trying to stop me. "I don't play, to get even, mama plays to win!" I let go of him, he still looks scared. Good! "I'm gonna get you, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I'm gonna get you!" I say, and I WILL, get him! "I'm not scared." He says, but by his tone, you can tell he's scared. "Really?" and with that I leave and slam the door behind me. I'm standing outside and I feel good. I don't always like hurting him, because then he might not like me, I can't believe it, but I think I like him. But I don't have anyone to tell! Which makes it hard, I could never tell Carly! She would probably tell Freddie, and just make sure he doesn't say anything, but knowing him, it will slip.

Carly and I just got back from watching the movie "The First Kiss" it was horrible! We walk into the Shay apartment, Spencer, in his football uniform "Were back!" Carly shouts as we walk in, "Sup Spence" I say. "Ah!" he screams "AH!" we scream "Hey where you guys been?" he asks "A movie" I say "We saw 'The First Kiss'!" Carly says. "Ew! How was it?" Spencer asks "Same as every other stupid teen chick movie ever made!" I answer him. "It made me embarrassed to be a teen chick!" Carly complains. "So what up with that thing?" I ask Spencer. "He wants to be a professional football player." Carly says with a laugh. I head towards the fridge, as usual! Haha! "Hey, come on, it could happen!" "Sure, if all the other professional football player's are eaten by a lion!" I say. "Aah, wrong! The Seattle Cobra's are holding open tryouts for the first time ever and I'm going for it!" "It's his dream that will never be!" Carly says. "Oh ya? Hold this" he says and hands me the football. He goes to open the door next to the fridge, "What are you doing?" Carly asks I wonder the same thing. "Sam you throw pretty hard, right?" "Ya, I can throw." "Good, I want you to throw me that ball as hard as you can, then I'm gonna run it all the way back through that door, and see if you guys can stop me!" he says to me "What's this gonna prove?" I ask "We're ninth grade girls!" Carly says. "Just throw the ball!" Spencer shouts from the hall. So I throw the ball. And apparently I hit him because he goes "OW!" "Sorry!" I shout to him. "Are you ok?" Carly asks. He comes back with the ball wedged between his legs. "I'm, I'm fine, just next time, if you could throw the ball a little higher that'd be great!" Then he falls to the floor! To funny!

_Freddie's POV_

I walk into the studio holding a baseball bat. "Hey," Carly says. "What's the baseball bat for?" she asks. "Nothing, as long as Sam keeps her distance." "Relax, I'm too tired to get you back tonight" she says. I love the way she talks, her voice makes me scared and good, at the same time, wait! What am I saying! Do I like Sam? No I couldn't! She would kill me! Literally! You like Carly, Freddie! You can't like both you're *gulp* best friends, yes even though Sam and I don't say it, we are best friends. Well Carly is both of ours best friends and we are kind of all best friends. Anyway I take a seat in a bean bag chair. "Good" I say and ask them how their movie was. "Worst movie ever," Carly says. "I told you guys that movie was going to be awful! I mean, even the title! 'The First Kiss'" I say. "I know!" Carly replies. "So, who was yours?" Sam asks Carly. "Who was my what?" Carly looks confused. "Your first kiss!" she says. "Sam!" "Aw come on! We're all friends here!" Sam says. I'm glad Sam thinks of me as a friend. "Well two friends and a co-worker." I knew it was too good to be true. Oh well. "Who was you first kiss?" Carly looks at Sam and then at me "Oh-kay, it was Ben Hoopshure" Sam and I both laugh, I love her laugh, UGG Freddie stop it! "No body's last name is 'Hoopshure!'" I say with a laugh! "Yes it is!" Carly says. The conversation goes on. She says where he kissed her and when and apparently his lips tasted like potato salad, so Sam started craving potato salad! Typical Sam, and then Sam says who her first kiss was (Buddy Hinton, at a Cuttle Fish concert, in a port-a-potty) "Ooh sooo romantic!" I say sarcastically. I never kissed anyone. I wonder what it's like. I wonder what it would be like to kiss Sam -Carly, I mean Carly- UGG! Now I can't stop thinking about Sam! Sam leaves to go buy some potato salad because she's craving it right now.

_Sam's POV_

I'm walking down the stairs to go to the market across from Carly's (and Freddie's) building, to get some potato salad, then I check my pockets and realize I have no money so I go back upstairs maybe I can swipe a few bucks from Freddie, or Carly, but when I get upstairs I hear Freddie and Carly talking about who his first kiss was, I wanted to know, but he wouldn't tell her, I stand and listen till I hear something I'm not supposed to hear, I know this because Freddie asks Carly not to tell anyone, especially me! I wish that giving him his first kiss was a prank, because to tell the truth, I haven't had my first kiss either, I just make up a story for Carly. But I do know how to get back at him!

_Freddie's POV_

I walk up to the computer and Carly asks me who my first kiss was. "You don't need to know!" I tell her. "I absolutely need to know!" she says. "Ok then just tell me her first name!" I try to distract her by asking "Is that a new ceiling?" so she says "Who was you first kiss?" So I give up "I haven't had my first kiss." She giggles and says "Oh, shut up!" "I've never kissed anyone!" So she asked about Valerie, and I say "No, well for like half a second at school with a bunch of other kids hanging around, but no, I've never had a REAL kiss." "Oh" is all she says. Then I walk to the bean bag chairs. "Well, I think it's kind of sweet you have never kissed anyone yet." "It's not sweet, its lame! And you have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone! Especially Sam!" "There's nothing to be embarrassed about." "Carly! I mean it! Promise me?" I say to her "I promise." she says.

_Carly's POV_

I really do think its sweet Freddie hasn't kissed anyone yet, he just hasn't found the right girl. If I liked Freddie that way, which I don't, I probably would have kissed him then! I walk down stairs and Spencer is yelling at the TV, (watching football) with a football in his hand. He supposed to be training not watching TV. So I ask him and he just says "I am training! I'm watching football! Learning about football, snuggling a football." "I knew you weren't going to take this seriously!" so he just says "I am to taking it seriously, I just can't get-" "Off you your lazy butt?" I interrupt him. So he gets up, says "Alright there. Look, my butts up, and moving." Then he shakes his butt at me. Man I love my brother, but he gets annoying at times. "Great, 'cause I'm sure all professional football players do that!" Pointing to him doing his butt shake. "They would if they could, OH CRAMP!" he just keeps saying "Oh cramp, oh cramp, oh cramp, oh cramp!" while shaking his butt still! Then he stops "Ok now that you're done doing 'The Butt Cramp Dance' you need to exercise!" "It's hard to exercise, when you don't have someone there to motivate you." I ask him if he really want to be a Seattle Cobra and he says "Yes, with all my heart." I suggest that I can help motivate him. "You're going to start by building up some muscle!" "I have muscles!" No he doesn't! "Do you?" he just says yes. So I tell him to take off his shirt and jump up and down but he refuses "why not?" I ask. "'Cause I'll 'jiggle'" he says. Which proves he has no muscles! "Then you need to build some muscle!" he asks how and I just say, "Oh I'll show you how!"

_Spencer's POV_

Carly is making me push her around in a wheel barrow, while she is yelling at me threw a bullhorn! I have to take a break! I stop I ask how long I have been running "1 minute and 45 seconds" Uh it feels like hours! She just yells "Keep going!" "Uh, it's so boring just going around in circles!" I say to her so she says "Ok, then take me upstairs!" "WHAT?" "You heard me, UP STAIRS!" "OK!" but I grab the wheelbarrow and drag her upstairs! She is soooo heavy! I ask her "What have you been eating?" and she just yells "You can do it!"

_Freddie's POV_

I'm filming iCarly right now Sam looks good on camera, AHHH! I have got to stop thinking about her! But it's hard! Her gorgeous blonde hair, her sparkling blue eyes, UGG! What am I saying! Freddie, you, do, not, like, her! Ok I have to focus on this. Now Sam is doing something un-planned. I'm scared. "You guys all now our technical producer, Freddie, show you self to the people Freddie," so I turn the camera to me, with a confused look on my face, and say hello "That was Freddie who last week handcuffed me to a nerd, so now guess what," she leans into the camera and says "Freddie's never kissed a girl! Never, not once. I heard him say so myself and Carly's a witness." I have the most shocked look on my face! Carly had the same look. How could she! How did she hear me? When I was talking to Carly? I thought she went to buy potato salad? How could I like Sam? How did I every even once think I liked that vicious beast? All these questions ran through my head. She pretty much just ruined my life! She just backs away, smiles and says "Ok, later." And walk out of the studio. Carly runs after her and yells "Sam! Sam! You just ruined Freddie's life!" and then I drop my camera the same look still on my face from when she first said it! I haven't moved.

The next day Carly drags me to school, but I don't want to go! I'm in a disguise but still! Everyone is going to make fun of me! "I don't want to be here!" I say. And I struggle as Carly pulls me in and says "Come on," she gets me in. "I don't want to be here," I repeat. "You can't ditch school" is all she says. "Everyone is going to make fun of me!" "Your being way to dramatic about this!" She says, "Now come on! Take off that insane disguise" So I take it off. She just says that "See? No one is laughing, I told you your being way to dra-" she gets cut off by some guys who came up to me and Carly and says "hey it's Benson!" Then they started making kissing noises at me! So I ask for my afro back, and she refuses. She then says "Just 'cause a few rude guys made kissy noises at you is no reason to…" she gets cut off again at a teacher coming our way saying "Freddie, I don't mean to be rude, but I've heard you've never kissed a girl." Carly tries to get him to leave by saying "Well thanks for stopping by!" and pushes him away. He then goes on saying I need to be proud and to face the world with my shoulders cocked and say, "I AM FREDDIE BENSON AND I HAVE NEVER KISSED A GIRL!" He yells, and everyone hears, so everyone around us laughs and he says "Hey there! Stop that!" and runs after some kid who was laughing. When he's on the stairs he goes, "STOP LAUGHING AT THIS UNFORTUNATE MISFITE!" but they continue to laugh. I turn to Carly and she says "Ok, so far things aren't going that well-" Some girls start laughing and taking pictures with their phones! I look at them, then slowly turn back to Carly "Can I go home now?" I ask "I would" and she gives me my wig, hat and sunglasses. So I walk out of the building and go home to my bed and my mom.

_Gibby's POV_

I'm on my way to Carly's house to help Spencer for her, apparently he wants to be a professional football player and she is helping motivate him but she is busy so she asked me. I knock on the door, Spencer answers, "Hey." I say. "Hello Gibby, Carly's not home from school yet." I walk in and say "I know, she sent me here." "Carly sent you here?" He asks as he closes the door. "Ya, she was supposed to help you train this afternoon for your football tryouts, right?" "Ya" "Well she had something to do so she sent me, with a list of instructions. "Uh *laughs* well that's really nice of you Gibby, but I decided to bail on the whole Cobra's tryout thing" He opens the door, "so, you can run along and go do whatever it is Gibby's do, ok?" Hmm, where is some water? I see a cup of something on the table, I grab it and throw it at Spencer. "AH! What was that about?" "Well Carly said 'If Spencer tries to be lazy throw a cup of water in his face to perk him up'" "Right, well that was hot coffee!" he yells at me. "Oh," I say "Well can I have a cup of water?" "NO!" he shouts at me! "Look I promised Carly I would work out with you," I unzip my jacket and take it off, throwing it on the floor "So let's do this!" he walks to the elevator and pushes the button the says "Ok, we'll go for a run around Woodly Park." That's all the way across town! I tell him this but he just says "I know, here's ten dollars, you take a bus, and I'll run there and then I'll get even more exercise!" "Why can't I just run with you?" "Trust me this is a great plan!" "But I promises Carly I'd work out with you!" "Don't worry your pretty head about it!" "What time do you think you'll get to the park?" "Just wait there, you'll see me soon!" "Are you sure this is a great plan?" "Yes, I'll get tons of exercise!" "Ah!" "Happy birthday Gibby" "It's not my birthday!" and then the door closes. Well I'm hitting Groovie Smoothie to buy a smoothie with the 10 bucks Spencer gave me! I'm not stupid I know he's not really going to meet me there! So why bother!

_Carly's POV_

I am sooo mad at Sam! The only reason I didn't cancel iCarly with her is 'cause of our viewers! I can't believe she did that to Freddie! Now he's not even doing iCarly tonight! He's just sitting on his fire escape feeling bad about himself. How could she do that! Just now Sam walked in, acting like nothing happened. "Hey, sorry I'm late." I don't look up at her I just say, "You're always late." "So?" she says. "It's cool, the show doesn't start for, 3 more minutes. Where's Fredweird?" and I tell her where he is and why. And that he's not doing iCarly tonight. And I told her that she really hurt him, he just sits on the fire escape, and that he won't talk to his mom, he's too embarrassed to see or talk to anyone. So she says she will go apologize, but that doesn't matter 'cause kids will still tease him 'cause she can't take back what she said, and that she went too far and she can't fix it, but we have to start the show now "Well how can I do the show, now that you made me feel all depressed?" she asks "I don't know just get in front of the camera and do it!" I tell her. "In 5, 4, 3, 2," and the show starts and we do our usual thing. We are supposed to do a meatball war, but before we do, Sam wants to say something.

_Sam's POV_

"But before we start our meatball war," I say "I wanna say something," and I turn to Carly, then back to the camera "On the last iCarly, I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone, and that was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the show. And for all you people out there who have been teasing Freddie about it, LAY OFF! 'cause I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone before either, including me, ya that's right, I've never kissed anyone, so if you want to tease someone about it, tease me, which is a bad idea unless you live near a hospital!" So Carly tells them we will be right back, so just enjoy this photo of a man with shrimp us his nose! "Why did you stop the show?" I ask her, "That was amazing, what you just did." I shrug and say "Eh" "You lied so people would stop teasing Freddie." Then I sighed and said "I didn't lie" which was the truth, "Wait, you seriously never kissed anyone?" she says. "You shocked?" I ask. "Well, ya but, just 'cause you always seemed so, willing." "I'm going to go talk to Freddie," I tell her, and leave. But before I go I stop and turn around and grab the bowl of meatballs "I'm taking these meat balls"

***NOTE* **ok for this next part I'm going to be doing Sam AND Freddie's POV at the same time! So you know how Freddie feels, AND how Sam feels! So just so you know whose POV it is I will put an S or F in front of it! Hope you enjoy! ***NOTE***

S- I knock on Freddie door and his mom answers, she's not happy to see me. She almost closes the door but I stop it with my foot "Mrs. Benson! Please let me in! I need to talk to Freddie!" "Fine." And she opens the door, "he's on the fire escape" "Thanks" I walk through the house there he sits, looking over the beautiful city, I knock on the window, he sees me, and motions for me to come out.

F- Wow I can't believe Sam did that! That was pretty brave of her! There's a knock on the window, I turn around and it's Sam, I motion for her to join me and she comes out. She looks pretty in the moon light! Uggg Freddie stop, you like Carly NOT Sam! She sits down.

S- "What's up?" I ask him, I have to say, he looks kind of handsome in the moon light! No no no no no! Sam what are you saying! He gets up from his chair and comes to sit on the stairs. He turns down the music, I offer him a meatball, he has a confused look and says no so I throw it off the balcony, I wonder if it hit someone! Ha that would be funny!

F- "That was really brave, what you said." I say to her, and I really mean it, for some reason I feel closer to Sam right now than I ever have before, "You heard?" she asks, I reach for my computer, "You didn't think I'd miss iCarly?" She laughs and I set my computer on the ground, "I'm sorry" She says, wow Samantha Puckett, saying she's sorry! To me! Now that's something you don't hear every day! "About telling people you never kissed anyone," she says "and about putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle, and about sending you cell phone to Cambodia, everything, ok?" she says. "So this means you not going to mess me anymore?" I ask hopefully! "No I'm still going to mess with you! I'm just going to apologize every few years so I can start fresh again!" "Good" I tell her. "Good?" she asks "Ya, it be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time!" She just laughs. "But, maybe you could cut back a little bit-" "I don't think so" "Ya I didn't either."

S- "It's so dumb" I say, "What'd you mean?" he asks me. "You know, how people get all freaked out about their first kiss. It's stupid" "So you weren't lying? You really never kissed anyone?" he asks "Nope." I say. "Sometimes I wish I could get it out of the way," "Ya I know, me to" he says. "Right! You know, just so I could stop worrying about it!" "Ya" he says.

F- Then I had this funny idea, maybe Sam and I should kiss, you know, just to get it over with, but it would be nice to see what it would be like, no that's a crazy idea, she would probably kill me for just thinking it! I laugh in my head but I guess I accidently laughed out loud 'cause Sam says "What?" "Nothing, it's" I tell her. "Tell me!" "Nah, it's dumb" "Say it!" she says. So I give up, "Ok, I was just going to say-"

S- "That we, should kiss?" I actually kind of liked the idea, I could get my first kiss over with AND I could kiss Freddie to prove to myself there is nothing there and then I could stop liking him, if I even if I even do. "You're going to break my arm now, right?" I shake my head and say "No." Then he says "Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?" YES YES YES YES! "Hmm, Just to get it over with?" "Just to get it over with" he repeats my words. I move next to him, "and you swear we both go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?" "Oh totally, and we never tell anyone!" "Never" After this, if I do like it, I'm probably going to want to tell Carly, and so will Freddie, but, we can't, and we won't. So we both sit there and then I say "Well? Lean!" He closes his eyes and leans in! Our lips touch and my mouth feels like a firework! Its explodes. It's like his lips are magical! Like how meat is magical! I keep my eyes open and look at him, he doesn't look at me, I decide to close my eyes and enjoy what's left but he pulls away!

F- I lean into her, my eyes closed, and not knowing what to expect, with Sam she could just back away and go "EW no I can't do this!" I don't want that but, with Sam, you never know, our lips touch and it's like heaven! I wonder if kissing Carly would feel the same. Ok Freddie stop thinking about Carly now! You have been thinking about Sam all week and here you are, kissing her and your thinking about Carly? What it wrong with me! It's been long enough I pull away and Sam just looks at me, and I look at her, she stands up and I say "Well, that was, um-" "Nice" she interrupts me. "Ya nice, a," "Good work" she says. Ok weird but I say "Thank you, you too." And with that she crawls over the window ledge, and just before she leaves I say. "Hey, I hate you!" with a smile on her face, she laughs and then she says "Hate you to!" and leaves. Wow, that was, the most amazing thing ever! This might be weird and she might beat me up if she finds out, but, I think I'm falling for Sam!

S- OMG! I think I like Freddie! I need to tell somebody! I'm going to go crazy! I can't tell Carly! And I can't really tell my mom, well I could, but she wouldn't listen, so there is no one to talk to! I want to tell Carly! But I can't! I really don't know what to do!

**AN: Hope you liked it! Plz R&R! haha I've seen sooo many authors say that on here and I've always wanted to say it! And now I have! Yay!**


End file.
